


情感培養

by Apcrwp04



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brujay僅提及, M/M, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: 布魯斯帶回來的新男孩處心積慮地要與迪克培養感情。BJTWD1(°ཀ°)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	情感培養

**Author's Note:**

> 為了BJTW臨時寫出來的pwp！！  
> 還沒到早上都不是明天是D1！！

  
布魯斯前日從犯罪巷中領養了一個無依靠的孤兒，明顯的營養不良，與年紀不成比例的身高。

迪克獲知孩子的真實年紀後，震驚了許久，他與新弟弟只有三歲的差距，而十四歲的傑森卻不足以四英尺，或許更嬌小。

傑森也更加的依賴布魯斯，他幾乎整個人依靠在布魯斯身上，將自己整個人包圍在布魯斯的懷裡，兩條纖瘦的腿也捲縮在裡頭。

而多次迪克注意到他們時，傑森都會滿臉潮紅，戴著孩子純真的微笑回饋給他，接著與布魯斯進行某種低語。

他們的親近程度也超乎迪克的想像，他連日的看著傑森在夜晚時出入布魯斯的房內，且上鎖了房門。  
  
迪克不讓自己往褻瀆的想法走去，或許傑森只是獨自害怕夜晚的孩子。  
但是犯罪巷的孩子真的會害怕夜晚嗎？  
  
在某日迪克在客廳檢視各種警校資料時，傑森闖進了沙發另一頭。

手裡拿著《茶花女》假裝專心的注視，事實上卻不停的往迪克和桌子上的資料巡視，迪克被他的視線亂到厭煩。

一手奪走傑森的《茶花女》，讓傑森正視著自己。

迪克控制自己不使用尖銳的言語，僅僅是希望傑森暫時不要干擾自己。

「我沒有，我只是在看書」  
  
「去其他地方」

「這裡不是你的，我也可以待在這」

  
迪克不友好的瞪了傑森一眼，將所有資料重新收拾，踏著力道強勁的腳步離開客廳。

另一個微弱的腳步也跟隨在後。

「別跟著我！」

「我只是剛好走在這裡」

在迪克關起房門後，他已經不相信傑森的鬼話了。

傑森就死死的站在被他鎖起的門後，透過門縫的倒影唏唏嗦嗦的蹲下。

迪克就牽著椅子坐在門口，他完全不明白傑森的意圖，只能透過倒影觀察和猜測傑森的行為，而他現在就想把這個孩子轟出莊園外。

喀啦。

金屬門把轉動後，傑森戴著好奇的藍眼睛探出門板，與坐在門口的迪克對視。  
  
「嗨，老兄」

「滾出去！」  
  
傑森走了進來，順勢的關上房門，踏著小小的腳步來到迪克憤怒扭曲變形的跟前。  
  
「別急著揍我，理查德。是布魯斯希望我們培養好感情的」

「透過闖進一個人的私人領域？」

「不，透過我舔你的雞巴」  
  
傑森一板正經的說，豪不羞恥的蹲在被嚇得還未回神的迪克的腳邊，笑嘻嘻的拉下迪克的運動棉褲，未穿內褲的性器就冷冷的躺在哪裡。

迪克快手的拉上自己的褲子。

「你以為你在做什麼！」

「輕鬆點，會很舒服的。別像個小處男」

聽聽傑森的語氣，迪克覺得自己活像個要被猥褻的小男孩。

「首先我不是處男！對你也硬不起來」

「真的？」  
  
接受到挑釁的傑森越發欲試，他雙腿張開的壓在迪克的腳背上，用小屁股像蹭著迪克，嘴裡冒出了一堆模擬性交的呻吟，迪克想抽回腳，傑森壓得越大力，甚至呻吟越發激烈。

他偽裝成雙眼迷茫，吐著小小舌尖，用色情片中誇張的女性高潮表情大聲喘息，不停的喊著理查德。

「該死」  
  
迪克粗暴的抓起傑森的零碎短髮，用力的叩在門板上，傑森痛的哀嚎。

  
「嘿—溫柔點老兄」

他讓傑森像條母狗一樣翹著屁股，拉下傑森的紅色小短褲，用自己尚未完全勃起但足夠大的性器壓向傑森。

「是的是的，直接插進來」

傑森過分的用自己的雙手拉開自己小而無肉的臀瓣，小小粉嫩的穴口開闔的邀請迪克。

迪克探入手指，發現裡面溼滑，且輕鬆的容納了。抽出手指後扶著自己的性器直接闖入了裡頭。

「唔—真大，老天，你的龜頭要把我撐開了」  
「閉嘴」  
  
跟乖巧環繞他的腸肉不同，傑森就是停不下他該死的嘴，熟練且不羞恥的讚揚體內的大屌，一邊還大叫著挨操。  
  
迪克放棄他那張無恥的嘴了，讓自己的性器深深的埋在裡頭，感受因為勃起充血而緊密的腸道。

  
「老兄、啊，你們都是吃了什麼，飯裡有加偉哥嗎？嗯嗯—快撐壞了」  
  
「布魯斯操過你？」  
「是是，他的雞巴上翹的可怕！每一次都快頂破我的肚皮了！」

  
他早該知道的，布魯斯收養的根本不是什麼單純的犯罪巷孩子，媽的，就是個小婊子好容納布魯斯夜晚不為人知的邪惡慾望。

「別停下來，理查德！」

「迪克，叫我迪克，小婊子」

「好、好的，大迪克快點操我！」傑森哼哼的有趣笑著。

傑森的雙手已經放回到自己小雞巴上，擠壓流水不停的的小口，等待迪克接下來的攻勢。

迪克緊抓傑森的上衣，像馬韁一樣駕馭衝刺著傑森的小屁股，整個房內都是啪啪的肉體作響。傑森忘記叫了出聲，爆發力和速度讓他爽得腦袋一空，他喃喃自語的一些他完全沒有想法的字詞。

在迪克最後幾次高潮的衝刺時，傑森摸著他脆弱的小肚子擠壓裡面的迪克，興奮地顫抖，射出幾波小灘的白濁。

迪克為此誘人的畫面射滿了傑森腸道，這輩子以他無法想像的精液量撐起了傑森，他著迷的拉著傑森一起壓在鼓起的小包的肚上。  
  
傑森是真正高潮了，全身無力只靠著迪克的雞巴翹起屁股，地毯把他的身體和膝蓋磨的通紅，屁股被拍擊過度的脹痛，滿臉通紅，淚水、鼻水、口水混雜了一塊，小小的性器也無一幸免，分不清的液體滴落。

  
迪克拔出自己後，傑森就癱倒在地，因雙腿大張的洞口不分前後的湧出大量精液，朝外過度使用的穴肉連著精液脫出了一小段在外頭張合。

  
「你認為我們還有幾次可以培養感情？」  
迪克看著狼狽在地的傑森打趣地說道。


End file.
